This invention relates to a microwave switch arrangement for the selective connection of n input lines with n+a output lines including microwave switches (m.gtoreq.n), with each of the switches having at least two waveguide passages in its rotor and having waveguide switch inputs and outputs in its stator, and waveguides for connecting the microwave switches.
Such microwave switch arrangements are disclosed, for example, in FIGS. 4 and 5 of German Offenlegungsschrift (published, unexamined application) 37 04 875, which is a counterpart to U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,320. The configuration of such microwave switches as internal waveguide switches is also disclosed in this laid-open patent application. The internal waveguide switch of this reference is provided with waveguide passages having reduced dimensions, particularly the smaller dimension of the waveguide cross section.